<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>наркомальчишеский бред. by gingercider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241374">наркомальчишеский бред.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider'>gingercider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Poetry, References to Drugs, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>беги, спасайся от зверя, красавица.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>наркомальчишеский бред.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Песня: Mindless Self Indulgence – Never Wanted To Dance.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>ха. ха-ха.</em><br/>
<em>до слёз, сука. продолжай.</em>
</p><p>я целую твои запястья.<br/>
поиграй со мной.<br/>
будь со мной.<br/>
властвуй.</p><p>я кусаю до крови пальцы.<br/>
подожди.<br/>
подожди ты.<br/>
останься.</p><p>«что с тобой станется?»<br/>
иглы мечутся.<br/>
«справлюсь я,<br/>
лишь бы с тобой хоть раз встретиться.»</p><p>справлюсь.</p><p>и мир весь ломается.</p><p>моё счастье в граммах лишь измеряется.<br/>
и хлопает дверь.</p><p>
  <strike>беги, спасайся от зверя, красавица.</strike>
</p><p><br/>
ну и вали теперь,<br/>
тварь.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Если вы дочитали до конца, оставьте кудос. Вам это не стоит буквально ничего. Фидбек важен. Спасибо.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>